Full of Life
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Genesis saves Tifa, but can he hide his true identity from her? How can he tell her that he is a monster, and will she understand? Will she accept him? And most of all, will he be able to control himself from hurting her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Full of Life **_

Chapter 1

Ruska

"Hey, bitch, give me a new glass of beer!" Tifa turned to face a drunk man in her bar, she sighed. She sighed, this happened to her every single night. She crossed her arms under her breasts and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I think that you've had more than enough" Tifa muttered, and expected him to explode, instead the whole bar turned completely silent. The drunk man rose from his chair, took a couple of dizzy steps in Tifa's direction. He fisted his hands, and she almost thought that she could hear him swear, but she wasn't sure.

"You bitch, I decide when I've had enough, now I want another glass of beer, am I making myself clear?" he lifted his empty beer glass from the table, and tossed it in her direction, she dodged it. A man dressed in a red leather coat watched them closely, but she had never had the time to study him. Besides he wasn't anyone she knew about. The drunk man grabbed Tifa's leather west and held her firmly, one of his arms held her arms in one firm grip. "I think it would be smart of you to do as you're told" he hissed, but this didn't scare Tifa. Instead she was able to free one of her arms, and she desperately tried to make him leave. He lifted his arm to hit her, she waited for his fist to hit her face… but she never felt the blow.

The man with the red leather coat held the drunk man's arm. Tifa shook herself out of the drunk man's grip. Genesis hit the drunk man so hard he flew half across 7th heaven.

"And I think it would be smart of you to leave this place, men like you really sickens me!" Genesis yelled, and the drunk man slowly started to crawl backwards. Then he rose to his feet and ran out of the bar. Tifa rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose, she could smell the testosterone. Genesis turned to face her, she stared into his mako enchanted eyes and then she smiled.

"Well, thank you. I had it perfectly under control, I didn't ask for help!" Tifa said and walked over to sit on one of the chairs. Genesis snorted, and it wasn't very attractive.

"Yeah, I saw that. You had it all under control, but what I saw was not control. I saw chaos. He was about to hit you, and you didn't even defend yourself!" Genesis murmured and couldn't stop grinning. If he could, then he would have rerun the whole scene, just to prove her that she was wrong. Tifa bit her lower lip, why did she sound so bitchy? It was something about him, she couldn't explain it, but he teased her. She could hear it in his words as well as see it in his body language.

"Well, you're surely got one smug attitude, what's you name, hero?" she whispered and waited for him to answer her, because he had a smug behaviour.

"My name is none of your business" he told her and started to walk away. He was headed for the door but she grabbed his arm and held him back.

"a hero like you would like to get a prize, am I right? What if I offered you a beer, it's on the house" her tone was lighter now, almost friendly. The man had auburn hair and blue eyes, just as blue as the sky. It reminded her of the times when she could still see the sky, now the sky above her was clouded with fog. And it had been so long since she had seen the autumn leaves. The brunette hadn't seen a blue sky for so long. The man with the auburn hair didn't answer her, in stead he kept on walking. "Hey wait for me! I want to thank you!" she added and followed him. She felt the autumn wind dance around her and closed her brown eyes and pretended like the most stunning leaves would fly around her. The girl lifted her arms above her head, and Genesis looked at her with a sceptical glare, what was she? A witch? No matter what she was, she was one of the most stunning creatures that he had seen in all of his life, and he had seen a lot of women, but none of them was as beautiful as this one.

"I never asked you to follow me, and I never asked you to thank me" his voice sounded so cold now. Tifa's eyes snapped open, she had tried to be nice but he had cut her off. He continued to walk, but she didn't bother to follow him this time.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart, by the way… if you change your mind about the beer, then you now where to find me" Tifa smiled and watched him pause for a couple of seconds, and then he continued to walk. The girl with the brown hair watched him as he disappeared around the corner of a nearby house. Tifa turned around and entered 7th heaven once again and sighed. He was the most amazing man that she had ever seen in her life.

'_I don't want her to see the monster that I have become the latest year. That's why we can't see each other again, we are simply too different. I have to stay away from her. She's better off without me, and I have to control myself, and for as long as I can restrain myself… I don't want to hurt her in any way. If I continue to see her then it will only get more difficult with each passing day to control myself. My longing for blood turns into hunger, and I don't know if I could live like that. But I long to meet her again someday' _Genesis thought as he walked down one of the streets, a autumn leaf landed in front of his shoe. He wasn't sure of where it had come from, he lifted up the fragile leaf and stared at it. The leaf was just as auburn as his own hair.

Authors note; I know that I shouldn't have started a new fic, because I haven't updated the rest of them for a very long time. I own nothing, the characters are (C) Square Enix, and Ruska is a Finnish word. 'In Finnish, Ruska signifies the period in the autumn when the foliage of trees and shrubs has turned into shades of yellow, red and orange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Of Life **_Chapter 2: Hope is a waking dream _

Tifa walked down a deserted, dark street as she tried to make her way to 7th Heaven. Then she heard something, a group of men discussing loudly. She peered around the corner, but she didn't see them. The girl with the brown hair could actually hear their footsteps now, and then she realised that they were behind her. Tifa spun around.

"Hey guys… look who's here, it's the bitch who refused to give me more beer yesterday" the brown haired girl recognized the man, but this time he wasn't alone. One of his friends tried to grab her arm but she kicked him in his gut, and then she hit him as hard as she could. The man fell to the ground. She searched for her leather gloves in her back pocket. Pulled them on and stared at the gang. She could take them down, there was no problem, she could do it.

"you were lucky yesterday… but your hero isn't here now so he can't save you" the man she had recognized said bitterly. He was tall, and he smelled like beer- but that didn't surprise her. The whole beer thing was the source of their problem.

"That's right, Genesis can't baby sit you everyday!" a new man leaped at her, she dodged him and watched him as he rose from the ground. He tried to hit her again but she danced gallantly over to the other side. As soon as he was about to turn she spun around, jumped and then she kicked. Then she felt a hand, and the man she had recognized had grabbed her ankle. He pulled her towards him and he girl fell to the ground. Tifa tried to kick him with her free foot, but he dodged her.

"Now I got you, and you'll pay for your behaviour yesterday!" he murmured darkly and she tried to throw a stone in his direction, but she missed. He laughed and tried to pull her closer. She wouldn't scream for help, she could do this; she didn't need to be saved. And most of all, she didn't need a hero to baby-sit her.

"Let go of me!" Tifa yelled as she tried to make him release her ankle. She tried to kick once more and she finally hit him, as soon as her ankle. She leaped at him, and took him by his shoulders and hit him as hard as she could. His lip split, and his nose was bleeding, but he had asked for it so she didn't feel remorse.

"I think we should leave" a man that she had never seen before whispered to his friends, they all nodded. They took some steps backwards and then they turned around and started to run. The girl with the long brown hair wiped sweat away from her face with her palm. Tifa bent forward and rested her hands on her knees, '_cowards_' she thought as she saw them running away from her. Her breaths were laboured, she was off game today. She saw a bleeding wound on her knee and sighed. It didn't really hurt, so she didn't really care about it.

The man that had rescued her came in her direction, he smiled friendly and stopped in front of her. She raised one of her eyebrows, had he seen it all? He offered her his hand and grinned even more.

"about that beer, I've changed my mind… I would really like some…" he muttered and she laughed. Men always changed their minds. They started to walk towards the 7th Heaven, and then suddenly he remembered something.

"hey, is the beer still on the house?" he added and she nodded. Then she realised something, hope was really like a waking dream.

Authors note: A fast update this time, and this chapter is a little bit shorter. I don't own anything, characters are (C) Square Enix.


	3. Chapter 3

Full of life chapter 3Love you to death

"ouch" she moaned softly as he tried to bandage her wound, he smiled and cocked his head to one side. He tried to control himself, but her blood smelled too good. Too good to be true. The damp wash cloth lied on the table, blood soaked. She had cleaned her wound herself, insisted since she had seen a weird change in his eyes. And he had watched her, even smelled it. 

"sorry" he said sincerely, "looks like I've forgotten how to treat women… " he chuckled- his mako enchanted eyes glittered in the moonlight. 

"I've only met you after sunset, but I find it funny. Why don't you go out in the middle of the day?" she wondered. _Touché _he thought. Genesis never liked those kind of questions, they revealed too much information. 

"I find my surroundings more beautiful as soon as the sun has set, have you ever been by the lake in the middle of the night and how the water reflects the moon like a mirror?" she shook her head, to be honest she just closed 7th heaven and made her way home. And home was the floor above 7th heaven. 

Zack smiled as he inhaled the smell of Aerith's perfume, it was his favourite. He brushed away her hair and licked her neck, softly with his pink tongue. The brown-haired woman froze as soon as she felt his tongue, she pulled away from him and smiled. 

"I don't know if I'm ready" she blushed as he started to open her pink dress, his hand gently touched her shoulder and he stared into her eyes. Fear, he was old enough to recognize it now… all his victims had feared him. They had all looked the same to him as he had finished them off, they had all lied there on the floor, with no emotion whatsoever left in their eyes. Their eyes, had always looked dull as soon as they had passed away, they did no longer show happiness or pain. And he thought that they all looked like angels, so innocent yet so cold. 

"it's alright, I won't hurt you I promise" Zack said in all honesty as he brushed her cheek with his palm… if only he could make her believe… make her relax so that he could feed from her and they could all live happily ever after, or at least he would end up happy. 

"It's funny… I've lived all of my life in Nibelheim, and I've never been here before… Gongaga is a beautiful city Zack" her pale lips, her mouth was so beautiful… so hypnotizing, he never asked them for permission before he fed from them, he just startled them, and they had never once before tried to fight him. He lowered his mouth onto her neck. Sucked gently for a couple of times, and heard her moan. 

Without a warning, his fangs pierced her fair skin. She was startled, and couldn't fight back, he sucked the blood harder and harder and felt the amazing nearly ironing taste in his mouth, the last time he had fed from someone was last week, but it had been a different girl. But this one tasted different, she tasted so innocent. And yet he showed her no remorse. 

As soon as he was satisfied he dropped her body, she slumped onto the asphalt and lied there, the rain washed away his sins, and he ran away as soon as he heard the sirens. 

She washed the dishes as he watched the news. The news reporter, a woman in her early 30s stared seriously into the camera as she read up the news. "Police has informed us about some suspicious corpses in Gongaga, the victims have not been choked or stabbed, yet they did suffer from a mayor blood loss, and some of them have even weird marks on their neck" Genesis wanted to mute the sound so badly, but he couldn't find the remote. He knew only one person in Gongaga who could have done such a thing, Zack Fair. Zack had seemed to be a nice young man, but he had used the girls as a snack, and he always killed his victims. He hadn't noticed Tifa, who stood right behind him. She sighed and dried one beer glass. "man… that's the most original I've heard all day, if you watch the whole news report then I bet that they will blame some sort of vampire or some other monster… maybe Sephiroth is back…"


End file.
